


Jealousy

by Anonymous



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom!Reader, Bottom!Wooyoung, Coworkers - Freeform, Dirty Talk, Dom!San, Established Relationship, Jealous!san, Jealousy, Mirror Sex, Oral Sex, Other members are background characters, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, San and reader are dating, San is rich, Sir Kink, Threesome - F/M/M, Top!San, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:15:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27587315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: While celebrating Hongjoong's promotion at a fancy dinner, San ignores Y/N the entire night leading her to direct her sights to Wooyoung, the younger, shy boy of the office.  Powerless to do anything in front of his friends and coworkers, San has to wait until he can get Y/N and Wooyoung alone to show them who's in charge.
Relationships: Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Choi San/Reader, Jung Wooyoung/Reader
Kudos: 30
Collections: Anonymous





	Jealousy

The group had gone out to celebrate Hongjoong’s job promotion, and you hadn't been able to breathe when San showed up in an all black suit. He had given you a quick glance over, but didn't say anything about how you looked, which brought a pout to your face. You'd tried to make yourself look extra nice for him, even if this event was about Hongjoong, and for San to write off your extra work kind of hurt. Wooyoung, Mingi, and Yunho, some of the groups' other coworkers, had also joined for dinner which left you many people to talk to through the night.

You'd had a few glasses of wine by now and were feeling a little less tense than when you first walked in. San was seated to your right and Wooyoung was to your left. San had barely spoken to you all night, opting to speak to his fellow coworkers rather than you, apparently. So you turned your sights to Wooyoung. Objectively speaking, Wooyoung was one of the most beautiful people you'd ever seen, close up there with the man to your right. He'd been fairly quiet for the whole night speaking only with Yunho and Mingi of whom he was closer with. He was wearing a beige turtleneck beneath a light wash jean jacket, and you couldn't deny that he looked gorgeous, especially with his currently purple hair. You knew that he was aware of your presence because throughout the night, you'd been making offhand comments, and you’d been hearing him chuckle. The last straw for you was when you leaned into San, and he pushed you off while talking to his friends. You glared at him before scooting away from him and leaning into Wooyoung. Wooyoung startled at first before looking between you and San with wide eyes. 

"Y/N, are you alright?" He knew you were dating San, but here you were leaning into him. 

"I'm completely fine, Youngie-oppa. How are you?" Your hand fell to his mid-thigh as you stared up at him. His cheeks instantly turned red and he opened and closed his mouth a few times before anything could come out.

"Ahh, good. How was your food?" You giggled before sliding your hand up, and that's when you felt San's hand wrap around your thigh tightly. You looked back at him, but he was still in conversation with Hongjoong across the table. You pulled his hand off and turned back to Wooyoung, a spike of adrenaline shooting through you.  _ Two could play at that game _ . 

The night seemed to go on and on, never dwindling and no one leaving. You kept drinking wine as it was provided, and you were a little more than tipsy now. Wooyoung had gotten more used to your presence now as he laughed and joked with you. You thought there was nothing prettier than the boy's smile and the way his eyes curved when his laugh left his mouth. You reached for your half full wine glass, but slightly missed the mark, knocking it towards you as the few contents spilled onto your and Wooyoung's laps. 

"Aish, shit! Sorry, oppa!" At least it was white wine, you thought, as you moved to get out of the chair, "Come on, I'll help you clean up." You grabbed his hand and pulled him out of his chair as you made your way to the back of the restaurant where the bathrooms were. Ignoring your protests, you shoved him into the women's bathroom. 

"I can't be in here! I'm not a woman!" 

"It's okayyyy, Wooyoungie. It will only take a moment. I don't want your expensive pants to stain." You grabbed one of the cloths and dampened it before pressing it to his thigh. 

"No, y/n, y/n  _ stop _ ." It was at that moment that you realized how high up his thigh the wine had fallen. You were almost pressing at the juncture of his hip and torso before you thought it might not be very appropriate. 

"I- I'm sorry I didn't realize. I'm sorry." Your cheeks heated as you stood up and handed him the towel before grabbing one for yourself.

"What's going on with you and San-hyung?" You sighed and dropped your head to the counter. 

"He's been ignoring me all night. I tried to look all nice for him, and he didn't say a damn thing about it. Not even "you look nice". He won't even let me touch him. I don't know what's wrong." You watched Wooyoung’s eyebrows knit in the mirror.

“Well, if it’s any consolation, you  _ do  _ look beautiful tonight.” You could feel your cheeks heat, and you looked away from him to blot the wet spot on your dress. The two of you cleaned up the rest in silence before leaving the bathroom together- only to find San leant against the wall. His head was tilted back, his arms were crossed, and he had one knee bent against the wall. He looked  _ pissed. _ He slowly turned his head to look at the pair of you, and you couldn’t stop the warmth that traveled to your core. 

“Finished fucking around so soon?” It was Wooyoung who replied first as a string of poorly formed sentences fell from his lips.

“I- We didn’t- I didn’t- Nothing happened, hyung.” 

“Is that so?” He pushed off from the wall and took a step towards you, looking down his nose at your small stature.

“It was my mistake spilling the wine, I wanted to help.” You sounded unsure yourself, but you thought San trusted you enough to not think you’d cheat. 

“Wooyoung’s a big boy, aren’t you?” Wooyoung nodded in reply, “We both know he can handle himself. Probably better than a drunk slut could help him.” By now, your underwear was soaked through. You’d sobered up the minute you saw San against a wall, and now you were ready to take any punishment he sought fit.

“San-” Wooyoung rushed to defend you, but was interrupted by your boyfriend.

“Did I ask you to speak?” Wooyoung’s cheeks went red as he receded.

“No, sir.” He turned his attention back to you and looked you up and down, clearly seeing how you were pressing your thighs together.

“Here’s what’s going to happen: you and me are leaving right now, Y/N. Naughty girls don’t get to sit at elegant restaurants.” He then looked to Wooyoung, who was standing there with wide eyes.

“You weren’t innocent in this whole thing either, Wooyoung.  _ Youngie. _ So after Y/N and I take off, I expect you to arrive at my apartment no more than 15 minutes after we do. I’ll send you the address when we get to the car.” San had nothing more to say, so he grabbed your hand with a firm grip, and pulled you back into the dining area. When he walked up to his friends and coworkers, it was as if a switch had flipped, and his innocent demeanor had returned. 

“Y/N isn’t feeling too well, so we’re going to head home. Hongjoong, congratulations once again on the promotion, I can’t think of anyone who deserves it more than you,” Hongjoong blushed and dropped his head at the compliment, “Thank you once again for inviting us, we had a great time.” A few others wished for you to get well soon, and Wooyoung slid into his seat with red cheeks, waving off Mingi’s concerns. You spared him one last glance, seeing him look back at you, and you shot him a wink before looking forwards, swaying your hips a little more than necessary. 

Once you got to the car, however, your confident demeanor wavered. Like the rest of the night, San was paying you no attention, and you were needy as could be. His face was lit up by the screen of his phone as he responded to emails and texts. Your hand slid over the seat until it brushed his thigh, but his hand grabbed yours so tightly you whimpered.

“Do you really think you have permission to touch me after what you pulled tonight? In front of all my coworkers, my goddamn  _ boss, _ and you whore yourself around making me look like a fool? You disgust me.” You couldn't take it anymore.

“What, is it a crime to want a little attention? You wouldn’t even  _ look  _ at me, San.” He still refused to look at you, only causing you to get more angry. 

“So you decided the best way to solve that was to get drunk and flaunt yourself in front of Wooyoung?” 

“Yeah, kinda. I was  _ boredddd _ . It’s not like you were talking to me.” You rolled your eyes, and then yelped as San unfastened your seatbelt and grabbed your waist. He pulled you onto his lap and shoved your torso down onto the seats, hiking your dress up until your ass was exposed.

“Sannie! The driver!” Seconds later, his palm collided with your ass. You couldn’t stop the moan that fell from your mouth. 

“You embarrassed me in front of everyone, you little slut,”  _ Another smack,  _ “You couldn’t even keep your hands to yourself for  _ one _ night, you needy whore,”  _ Another smack.  _

“I was just being friendly, Sannie!” His hand collided with your reddening skin once more, and your eyes clenched shut as you tried to hold back your moan. 

“What was that?” His fingers traveled to the black lacy thong you were wearing, and he pulled it from your ass, traveling down to where your underwear was  _ soaked _ . 

“I’m sorry,  _ sir. _ Nothing happened, we’re just friends.” The next one was unexpected, so your load moan fell before you could stop it.

“What kind of sick slut gets soaked from being spanked?” The car came to a stop outside of San’s apartment building, and he half-assedly pulled your dress down before getting out of the car. While he walked around to let you out, you fixed your dress and hair as much as you could before your door opened and he was grabbing your wrist. Your ass was tingling, and you knew it was probably as red as a firetruck ( _ sobangcha)  _ by now. He greeted the doorman per usual, and the pair of you walked to the elevators together in silence. 

“I expect you to be naked in the bedroom in five minutes.” He slipped his jacket off and reached to pull his tie from around his neck, his slim fingers easily undoing the knot. He didn’t check to confirm you were following his instructions before he walked off to the kitchen, presumably to procure some liquor. Your heartbeat increased with every step closer to his room; you were going to be so sore tomorrow. For a moment, it escaped your mind that San had told Wooyoung to follow you guys, but when it came back to your mind, you could feel the new rush of wetness fall down your thighs. You’d worn your most expensive lingerie for San, but if he wanted you naked, you didn’t want to be punished even  _ more _ for not following directions. As you glanced in the mirror and saw the black lace that stood in high contrast against the curving planes of your pale skin, you decided to keep in on. He had to appreciate it, right? You weren’t going to wear such expensive lingerie just to take it off before he got a chance to appreciate it. The rest of your clothes were discarded on the floor as you lounged back on the bed, waiting for San to walk in. Five minutes passed, and you rolled your eyes at his blatant dismissal of you. After seven minutes, you decided to grab your phone from the nightstand where you’d placed it. Your nerves had a chance to calm as you scrolled through social media seeing what was new, and you almost forgot that you were sitting on San’s bed in your lingerie waiting to be punished. 

“You’re really testing my patience tonight.” Your phone tumbled out of your hands as you startled at the voice of your boyfriend who was standing in the doorway. He was leaning against the doorframe with a tumbler of whiskey in his hand and his sleeves rolled up to his elbows. The top few buttons of his shirt had been undone, exposing his collarbones. Your eyes ran down his figure appreciatively, ignoring the fact that his eyes held only rage as they studied you. Before he could do anything else, a knock sounded from downstairs, and the thought of Wooyoung came flooding back to you. San made no move to go answer it, he just sipped the amber liquid from his clear glass.

“He’s your toy, aren’t you going to go get him?” The smooth coolness of his voice brought goosebumps to your skin as you jumped off the bed. Your eyes flickered around the room trying to find something to cover up with before San stopped you.

“Did I say you could cover up?” Your eyes widened at the prospect of answering the door practically naked before you shook your head and slipped past him. You checked to make sure it was Wooyoung and that no one else was in the hall before slowly pulling the door open. Wooyoung’s gaze had been on the floor, obviously nervous, but when you appeared, his eyes traveled from your feet to your head, ending on your eyes with dilated pupils and a raging blush on his fair cheeks. 

“Come on in.” You tried your best to act suave, but knew San was upstairs plotting the best way to punish you. 

“I, uh, don’t want to make anyone uncomfortable by being here,” He cleared his throat, not making any move to take off his jacket. You couldn’t help but study how beautiful his features were from his wavy black that almost covered his eyes to his plush lips, shining with what appeared to be a fresh coat of lip gloss. You took a step closer to him, running your hand along the lapels of his suit jacket. Your fingers ran up to his face and over his lips, wiping some of the lip gloss.

“Awww, pretty boy. Is this for me?” You slipped your fingers into your mouth licking off the remnants of his lip gloss. He let out a nervous laugh and directed his eyes back to the floor. You went to speak before you heard a throat clear from somewhere behind. 

“Should I just stand here and jack myself off or are you guys coming to join me?” He was leaned over the railing of the second floor’s balcony with his hands clasped together. Your eyes met Wooyoung’s before you grabbed his hand and began walking upstairs, feeling like a dog with its tail between its legs. The confidence and energy you felt with Wooyoung was completely diminished in the presence of San.

The room felt far too small with all three of you in it. San was lounged back in the chair in the corner, still sipping his glass of liquor. He didn’t bother looking at you and Wooyoung when you walked in. 

“Wooyoung, be a dear and finish undressing her. I told her to be naked, but it seems the slut can’t even comprehend simple commands.” Wooyoung’s eyes widened briefly as he turned to face you. 

“Is this- are you- can I…” You couldn’t help but chuckle at his hesitation, nodding to consent. His slim fingers reached up to toy with your bra strap, twisting it around before finally sliding it off your shoulder. The beauty of his hands could rival San’s, you thought, as they brushed over your nipples causing your eyes to flutter shut. 

“By all means, take your time. It’s not like I’m waiting or anything.” Your eyes shot to San, who met your gaze with a challenging stare. He was being more of a dick than usual tonight, however with another man touching his girlfriend, you supposed it was just an act to assert dominance. 

“ _ Wooyoung,  _ touch me more. Come on.” You whined, lips forming a pout as you puffed your chest towards him, eyes flicking briefly to San before returning to Wooyoung.  _ Finally,  _ he reached behind you and unclasped the bra, leaving it to fall off your shoulders and free your breasts to the gaze of both males in the room. Wooyoung’s hand reached to cup the weight of your breast in his grasp, kneading lightly and causing you to bite your lip to hold in your moan. You were wound so tightly by now that you could probably orgasm from just a kiss. Your eyes opened when you felt Wooyoung’s hand leave to see San in front of you, shoving you down to the bed and ripping your underwear down your legs. Wooyoung stood to the side watching with wide eyes while San manhandled you. He wasn’t too tall, and he was incredibly slim, but people often mistook his lean muscle for weakness. He pinned your hands above your head and began kissing your breasts, up to your neck, and finally your lips. 

“I was going to sit back and watch but  _ fuck _ , you look so good squirming on the bed beneath me. I know you wore that little ensemble just to get me riled up tonight, you little slut. Did you want me to get hard in front of all my coworkers? Showing up like a whore in a short dress, wearing all this black lace just for me?” He released your hands and stood back to unbuckle his belt and pull it from the loops, throwing it somewhere on the floor and unbuttoning his pants. From the tight tent in his slacks, you assumed it was probably getting uncomfortable. 

“Wooyoung, eat her out like she deserves.” San made himself comfortable against the headboard after taking off his pants completely and pulling his dick from the confines of his boxers. You watched as he lazily stroked himself, not enough to cum but just enough to keep him hard. Wooyoung took a step closer to you, and you couldn’t help but reach your foot out to press against his crotch. He let out a whimper before quickly throwing a hand over his mouth embarrassed by the noise he let out. You sat up and threw an arm around his neck to pull him into you. 

“If you keep those noises in, I’ll make sure Sannie punishes you too.” The innocent tone of your voice rivaled the content of your message, but you looked at Wooyoung until he nodded, affirming that he’d heard you. You pulled him forward again this time to kiss his lips. He didn’t move at first, but when he finally started returning the action, you let out a moan into his mouth and opened wider to give him access to your tongue. He was one of the younger boys in the office so you predicted he wouldn’t be that good, but so far he was exceeding your expectations. 

“I thought I remembered Sannie giving you an order.” You ran your hands through Wooyoung’s soft hair before grasping it and tugging him down. He dropped to his knees at the foot of the bed until he was level with the apex of your thighs. You were practically burning, waiting for any kind of friction to relieve the fire of your core. 

Wooyoung’s cool breath fanned over you and you fell back against the bed, your hand fisting in the sheets. The pad of his thumb ghosted over your clit and sent explosions through your body as desperate moans and pleas spilled from your lips. You threw your hand behind you only for San to grasp it. 

“ _ More,  _ Wooyoung. Please, please, I need,  _ fuck-”  _ Your speech turned to moans as his tongue finally pressed flat against you, laving between your folds like he hadn’t eaten in days. He pressed one of his fingers inside of you and your body felt like it was close to combusting. 

San shifted behind you, pulling you to sit upright and wrapping an arm around your waist. It changed the angle of Wooyoung’s fingers inside you and you let out another needy moan. 

“Want more, kitten?” You nodded against him and threw your head back until it leaned against his shoulder. Wooyoung’s fingers pulled out, causing you to whine, but before you could ask why he stopped, San was lifting you up and sliding you onto his dick. Your hand flew to grasp at his thigh as he stretched you open. Wooyoung pulled back from where you were now joined with San, but San fisted his hand in the boy’s hair and pushed him back to your core. Between the combination of Wooyoung’s tongue still laving at your clit and San now thrusting lightly up into you, you knew you were close to the edge. A firm grip on your chin directed your face forward, and when your eyes opened every coherent thought left your head. In front of you was the mirror that San had across from his bed, and in it you could see Wooyoung kneeled in front of you with his head ducking to eat you out as San’s hips pistoned into you. 

“ _ Holy fuck. _ I’m so close,  _ please sir _ can I come?” You might’ve been a brat, but you would never forget the times that you forgot to ask San for permission to come. 

“You’ve been a good girl, I suppose.” The breathlessness of his voice betrayed how affected he was by the situation which only added to your arousal. San hit your sweet spot and you arched your back, causing yourself to press further into Wooyoung’s tongue. The events pushed you over the edge until you were moaning out and shaking against San from one of the most powerful orgasms you’d ever had. Despite the overstimulation, San continued to fuck into you until he reached his own climax. Wooyoung, however, had sat back on his knees and pulled off his shirt. His pants were unzipped and his hand was in his pants, but you had yet to see his dick. 

“Can you be a good kitten and suck Youngie off?” San pulled out of you, and you mourned the feeling of emptiness. Your mouth practically watered at the prospect of getting Wooyoung’s dick in your mouth.

“No, that’s okay, I can take care of it.” He moved to back up, but you grabbed his arm and pulled him closer.

“I  _ always _ reciprocate.” Before he could protest, you were shoving his pants down to his knees and grabbing at the elastic of his boxers to pull those down as well. His dick was just as pretty as the rest of him; it was thick and a good length and  _ incredibly hard _ . Despite having just orgasmed, you could feel heat spur in your core again at the thought of Wooyoung being this aroused just from eating you out. You wasted no time wrapping your hands around his length and bringing the tip to your tongue. Wooyoung’s moan was high-pitched and whiny and beautiful. You worked yourself along his dick tonguing the vein on the underside and wrapping your hands around the parts that your mouth couldn’t reach. He continued making pretty sounds from your ministrations which only encouraged you further. You took him in until he hit the back of your throat and swallowed around him, and the self-control he’d shown til then was lost as his hips stuttered forward. 

“I- I’m close.” His voice was becoming raspy from his moans, and you couldn’t help your moan that you let out around his dick. The vibrations made his dick twitch in your mouth. You felt San’s hand snake around to your clit which made you jerk forward, taking Wooyoung further into your throat. Pretty soon San had rubbed you fast and hard enough for your climax to arrive just as Wooyoung spilled himself into your mouth. You swallowed it down and tried to ignore the bitter taste before pulling off him and licking the remnants of cum off his dick. When you were satisfied with your job, you fell backwards against San, exhausted from having two orgasms now. Wooyoung fell onto the bed beside you, and you reached your arm out to trail your fingers over his toned abdomen.

“Holy  _ shit.”  _


End file.
